


Do, or Die Trying

by zero4life



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Drinking, Fighting, Hitting, Hook had his fill, M/M, Oral Sex, Pan gets his share of surprise, Punching, Rage, Rape, Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, brief mentions of Mr. Smee, don't judge a story based on the tags, drunk hook, kicking, magic sex, peter pan challenges captain hook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Captain. He's a demon! you can't overpower a demon." </p><p>Mr. Smee was all but concerned with his Captain's drunk mumbling and talk of how he was going to get back at Pan.</p><p>"Aye, But i sure as hell can try. It's do or die Mr. Smee. Do or Die." </p><p>Hook raised his flask of rum again and took a larger sip then he could swallow down in one go. Some of it dripped from the corner of his mouth. He was drunk alright. Drunk and pissed. He had it. He was done. So Done. He was done with being pushed around by Peter Pan. And the boy was gonna pay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

> [my first once upon a time fanfic ever. I chose this pairing because i like them. haven't watched much of OUAT though so if i get something wrong, try to read passed it. I do my best.]

* * *

 

The plan had been simple, And if Hook wasn't as drunk as he was when he thought of it, he might remember it a little better then he did now. He was on the Jolly Roger. Laying in his cot with a killer headache as he tried to remember why on earth Mr. Smee came to check on him this morning while he normally never did that. Hook had yelled at him and send him out with a pillow following and crashing against the door post. At the same time he was reminded that it felt like his head was going to explode. _Damn that cursed rum_.

Mr. Smee had been so concerned with him that he wondered what he did or said last night to make the latter so afraid. _Perhaps he talked about his darkest feelings? the will to kill himself if he didn't have a change in his life soon? Or perhaps.. ah yes the plan.._ The plan to make that devilish cocky bastard of a Pan pay for pushing him around and using tricks on him for so long to get what he wanted.

_But what was the plan again?_... Hook couldn't remember. The painful aching in his head made him lose details of what he had told Mr. Smee the previous night when he turned his blood into rum. Drinking nearly the entire storage of rum from the hold... At least it felt that way. He didn't even know if he discussed details with the sailor or not. Why was it always so hard to think when there was no fresh rum in his system? 

Groaning, Hook rose from his cot to put on his coat and make himself look as rough yet charming as he always looked. Taking a moment to lean against the wood of the cabin when he felt his head spin. _Damn those hangovers. Why couldn't there be rum without that painful after effect?_ Wobbling up the stairs to the deck of the Jolly Roger, Hook tried to remember more of what he said last night. 

" 'Morning Capt'n."

Mr. Smee said as soon as he saw him. _Oh he was saluting now? What the blazes did he say last night to make Mr. Smee act like that?_

"Mr. Smee, I believe that if you have time to salute me you have time to get my flask and fill it with rum. Quit doodling and get going you lazy bastard."

He muttered tossing his flask to Mr. Smee. The man was confused but with an "Aye Capt'n" he did not refuse and hurried along before his Captain would smack him with hard hand. As usual if he was in such a mood. Meanwhile Hook gripped to his head and and walked to the rail to lean on it. Looking out over sea. Turning around to stare at the other view on larboard side of the ship he grimaced when he was met with the sight of Pan's cursed island. So he turned his back to it again. If only he could remember the plan. But Rum was usually first his best friend and then his worst enemy. Making him forget things he really should remember. Perhaps it was his own fault for having a drinking problem. But it was a habit he could not easily change.

Smee returned and handed the flask to hook who snatched it from his hands with a moody look. Surprisingly he managed to put it in his coat's inner pocket without taking a sip. Well that was improvement. 

"So... about the plan Capt'n... Are you going to.. go through with it?" 

Smee asked in all uncertainty. He was worried? About his captain? that was a first. If Hook walked off the ship never to return again he doubted the sailor would really care. Because then the ship would be for the taking and he'd be master of his own. No Captain to listen to.

"The plan.. And what Exactly was the plan Mr. Smee?"

"you were going to teach Pan a lesson Capt'n"

"and what of it?"

Hook snarled. _Always these endless questions_. Every plan he ever made was questioned by someone. Even by himself. he hated it.

"You shouldn't Capt'n. Might get 's blood boiling. could get hurt capt'n."

Smee acted nervously. Suddenly Hook understood why Smee was so nervous about it and half of his headache disappeared to be replaced with Mockery and disappointment. He only cared for his own skin after all.

"Aye, that it could. In case you're wondering, My plan, My grave. If i don't get Pan i doubt he will take it out on sorry little you. Or the Jolly Roger. for a second there i was tempted by thoughts that you cared for your captain's welfare Smee. wrong again am i? As per usual."

Hook turned around and stared at the Island. It would be the death of him. But he couldn't bare another day like this. The risk of getting bitten by it's teeth when you try to catch a monster by it's head was great. Yet Hook didn't seem to care. He only remembered half of his plan and he wasn't well prepared what so ever. But he strictly remembered the words he told Smee yesterday under the influence of his beloved rum. _Do or Die_. there was only one way to make that Demon boy understand that Hook was done being played with. _Time to get him to find another toy. Time to push another pawn around to do his bidding. Hook has enough._

"Nay capt'n how could you think that of me?" 

Smee already stared defending himself with a tiny frightened voice but Hook didn't care to listen to his attempts to make peace with his captain.

"Do or Die Mr. Smee. I can break free of that demon or die trying."

With those words Hook set out. off he ship, to the island. Into the jungle, the mess of trees and vines that he was sure of would become his chaotic green tomb. he was trying to take on the devil with hardly a plan, hardly a sane mind and no back up what so ever. But he was gonna do this. once and for all. He needed to be rid of that boy. Him and his powers. He wanted to stop being pushed into doing his bidding. 

 

* * *

 

It didn't take Hook long to find Pan. Or rather, For Pan to find Hook. He just got to a small clearing in a chaos and woven nets of green and brown vines, trees and other plants he couldn't even name. 

"All by yourself? you should know by now that isn't very wise, Captain."

The mocking voice came from somewhere above. Hook turned around to catch a glimps of the devils boy in the trees. Leaning against it with his arms crossed and that cocky grin on his face that hook wished he could slap off of it. 

"what is wise or unwise escapes me when i have an ocean of rum in my blood." 

He snarled back. This was amusing to the boy. He skipped down from branch to branch until he landed right in front of Hook. Who gritted his teeth to hold back any insult he wanted to throw at the devils boy. 

"Been drinking again? That must have made you come up with that ridiculous plan. You know it will never work."

Hook frowned. "What plan?"

"Your plan to make me pay for what i did to you. The mermaids told me. You are so loud when you're drunk. So tell me Captain. What was your plan?"

Well that was something. Now he didn't even have half a plan. Since Pan already knew what Hook was up to. _Fuck the plan and fuck all of this._

"I wasn't aware i had a plan. My head kind of blurred this morning. I can't seem to remember quite well.."

"Lies. You set out alone for a reason."

"Maybe i did, maybe i did not. Why would you bloody care? It's not like your magic doesn't protect you from all ill intentions and harm darted towards you."

The boy gained a nasty wide smirk. One that got Hook more on edge then it should. For once in his life he wished that this little demon brat didn't have a smart or snarky comment on everything he did or said. It was annoying.

"That is true. But is that the reason you won't tell me what you're up to?"

"I am up to nothing. And if i was i would not do it here. I would do somewhere where there aren't as many vines to do your bidding."

Hook pointed out all the chaotic greenery around them with his hook.

"you're actually smarter then you look Captain. Or perhaps it is because your blood is swimming in rum."

Hook turned around with a growl and the clearing of his throat. _Fuck today, i'll have to do this some other day_. _When i am more clear minded. When i am in better control. And when i actually have a plan._

"Intelligence isn't my best feature. and i wouldn't even start on the rum. you know the cause of that."

He started to walk away but as feared, was halted in his movements by Pan's voice.

"Leaving so soon Captain?"

_Damn this devils spawn. Can't he leave me at peace?_

"I want to take a walk."

"Mind if i join you?"

_Yes i do mind. Just go and do whatever it is you do and leave me alone._

"No"

_Guess lying about that answer was worth something. I finally get to see him surprised_ _about something._ Hook looked back to the boy who had a surprised but amused smirk on his face. His eyes twinkling and his lips crooked in one of the most irritating smirks he had produced thus far.  _God can he just stop throwing those smirks around for once in my pitiful life?_ Hook turned around again and started walking. In silence. He didn't speak to the boy. Pan trailed one, perhaps two, steps behind him. Waving his hand from time to time to make a better path in whatever direction Hook was taking. Which might as well mean that he was guiding Hook in circles. 

"Are you amusing yourself?" 

Hook asked after a while. To his surprise the boy answered calmly.

"Maybe. I just wonder what is up with you today. Normally i get under your skin so easily. And you are never this silent."

Then Hook discovered that Pan hadn't lead him in circles at all. they came to the edge of the green chaos and onto a set of rocks. Hook walked further away from the edge of the green jungle and Pan followed him. Hook sighed while he tried to think of a witty answer. But words escaped him for it.  _Of course you get under my skin. You always do. Even now. I have nothing to say to you that will make my mood any better._

When finally they were far away from the greenery enough to Hooks liking he halted. Pan stopped behind him. While walking Hook created another plan. It wasn't a very good plan. But if he was going to die here trying to free himself of this demon then he might as well enjoy himself and in the process perhaps dig that boy out from under his skin or bury him even deeper. Which ever it was going to be Hook didn't expect that he would get away unharmed from this. But it was all worth it, He kept telling himself that it was worth it. That he'd give the boy a taste of his own medicine. Maybe he should have brought something to halt Pan's powers. But that was too late to consider now. Hook halted and took a moment before he sighed and rolled his head in his neck before he spoke.

"I'm done"

Peter frowned. He didn't understand what Hook meant by that.

"With Walking?"

He asked while tilting his head. But then Hook turned around and gripped Peter's arm with his hand and trapped his throat in his hook. A perfect fit. The hook fit around Peter's neck like a tight necklace. Hook pushed him up against a boulder and Pan groaned from the impact.

"No. I'm done being your play thing. I'm sick and tired of being pushed around by you. I'm done."

Peter looked up to him with fire in his eyes.

"Let. Me. go." He hissed.

But Hook didn't budge. Despite his urge to obey that command. He kept his position. their faces so close that Hook could stare in his own eyes through Peter's. 

_Dangerous. This boy is so dangerous. I know i'm playing with fire. I'm playing with the fire in his eyes. Those cursed yet beautiful eyes. The way his lips roll into a smirk every time. the way they move when he talks.. This wasn't the plan. fuck the plan. I'm a dead man. Might as well give in to my darkest desires. Fuck. why of all creatures in the world this bratty demon spawn? If i lean in.. if i could just.. fuck._

Hook looked Peter in the eyes while he had him pinned there. he knew it wouldn't take long. Peter was powerful.  But he wanted to make a point. Peter hissed again and grabbed The hook around his throat with his only free hand while Hook tightened his grip on the other arm. 

"Do you want to fight me hook? you think you can defeat me? you can't." He hissed.

Captain Hook smirked when Peter hissed that to him.

"Really now? Well only one way to find out Mate. To me, it's Do or Die Trying."

He answered without hesitation.  _To hell with the world._  He thought and he closed the gap between them. Forcing his lips to those of Peter. Cursing everything and everyone in the world for secretly enjoying doing such a thing.

* * *

 

 

To be continued...


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan is enraged. Hook gives in to his darkest desires. Things don't go according to plan.

Muted screams of rage and what not are coming from Pan who struggles to get out from under Killian's hook while the Captain persistently continues to push his lips to the boy's. The one free hand that Peter has is repeatedly bringing it's fist down on Hook's shoulder. It's like for a moment, Peter has forgotten how to use magic. Which is to the advantage of the man pinning him down. After a short struggle, Peter struggles less and his one free hand actually grips on to Hook's shoulder. Until they both pull apart because of the lack of air. 

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Peter sounds angry and his face looks angry too. But his face is flushed and he is panting. His chest heaving up and down fast. 

"I told you i was done being your chess pawn. But that doesn't mean i'm done with you." Hook replies, Panting as well.

Peter is enraged and throws a punch with his free hand sending the Captain reeling backwards. Stumbling over the rocks he falls and his back aches with all the pointy rocks pressing into it. Pan raises his hand and all the Captain expects is pain an some form of magic to claim him and imprison him. But nothing happens. The boy looks confused to his hand and back to Hook. He does it again but again nothing happens.

"what did you do to me?!"

Hook realizes this is his chance when he discovers that Pan can't use his magic momentarily. For whatever reason, He doesn't know but he is grateful for the blackout. Finally some power over this little brat. 

"Surprised are we? So am i. I did nothing but apparently i'm a very good kisser."

He teases. and it leaves Pan in only a bigger rage fit. 

"I will kill you for this! i'll skin you alive!"

He jumps and launches himself on the Captain. Immediately hitting him square in the face. The two struggle to hit and stop each other's attacks. Rolling around on the rocky terrain like that. Obviously without his power, Pan is the weaker fighter. His physical strength lacks to that of the mature captain. Which after a while makes Hook gain the upper hand. Peter kicks wildly to get out of the man's grip and avoid the hook that tries to catch his limbs. Then they roll over again and with it Hook traps the boy under him. 

"You will pay for this Hook!"

But the pirate smirks. "You'll be the one paying. Like i said, I'm done. Which means i fear nothing anymore. you can hurt me however you like when we're done here. but for now i am going to make you suffer for all those times you pushed me around and made me do your bidding."

"Let me go! This is MY island! you don't have the right!"

Pan screams in outrage but Hook is quick to shut him up. Because right now The boy is underneath him and Hook has been haunted by how many nights he had fantasized about that. With his hook he keeps Pan's hands above his head. Pinned. While the boy struggles he let his other hand lower and grip between the boy's legs. Immediately Peter shuts up. He looks up with slight panic but the pirate's eyes are clouded with nothing but sweet revenge and lust.

The darkest desires he always tried to bury with rum and other things. They were the dreams of overpowering the boy and instead of giving him a beating to make him learn this lesson, Hook dreamed of ripping the boy's clothes. Stripping him and making him beg and moan so loud all the lost boys on the island could hear that he was in control of this little demon. 

To his surprise when he gave a good squeeze, Hook could feel the boy's body betrayed him and was already listening to the cues given by the Captain.  _Power. Sweet undivided sadistic power. I will break him. I will make sure he will never forget this. God i want to fuck him so badly. i shouldn't.. but if i die here i might as well throw away all my morals and sanity for as far as i have them left. Fuck this kid drives my blood to places i didn't know it could go._

The Captain had a flash back of what he dreamed one of these scandalous nights. The vivid images of sweaty bodies riding up against each other. Moving feverishly. It caused him to moan in his sleep and rub up against the messy sheets on his cot. 

The plan he had to teach Pan a lesson had completely fell off the cliff as Hook had the boy pinned under him. Instead a plan of humiliation and dark pleasure rose up in him. However Pan was witty and quick and gave him a knee to his already hardening joint. Groaning in pain the captain shrunk and Pan slipped out of his grasp. Kicking him again once he got up. And then he ran away. 

But despite the pain Hook was quick to get up and catch up with the boy. Tackling him and punching him. Kicking him until the boy curled up in pain and gave Hook the moment to undo his coat and tied up the boy's wrists with the sleeves. he had no idea if it would hold but he didn't want to risk getting vines and the boy escaping again. This was his moment. The moment in which he finally overpowered the demon and could do as he wanted. A short but sweet moment. so sweet.

Pushing Peter's shirt up the other screamed again in protest throwing vile insults at the pirate who simply punched him to shut him up. He lifted the shirt up over Pan's head. Pushing it all the way up to his hands. He dodged another kick while he worked on undoing the boy's pants.

"Stop! Hook Stop it! I will kill you! Stop this at once!"

The enraged Teenager continued to throw a fit even after he got hit by the mature Captain several times. Hook saw that Pan's magic was returning. He saw it building up in the boy's hands. But he had little to no control over it. he tried to undo his bonds with it and instead the magic only yanked it tighter. Making him yelp in pain to how tight the leather sleeves of the coat could actually be tied to him. 

"I will call the lost boys!"

Peter yelled. Struggling. Trying to save himself from getting his last clothes torn from his body by Hook who at this point didn't care for any threats anymore.

"No you won't. You wouldn't want them to see you like this. do you now? Pan?"

Hook smirked. The younger glared up at him. 

"i'm going to kill you"

"Didn't we establish that already love?"

"I mean it"

"i know. hell if i care. I don't. Do or Die Pan. I might as well Do before i Die. if you get my meaning."

The teen's eyes widened. struggling even harder trying to get his magic back under control. But somehow hook hovering over him like this was blurring his head.

"You wouldn't-"

"Won't i? Like i said i am done being played by you. now it's my turn."

The teen screamed again but Hook dove down to slam their lips together. His hook was holding down one arm and because of the bonds it also held down the other. Peter kicked wildly trying to build up his magic in the process. Lady fate was cruel to him. but not to Hook. And it was about damn time for that little change. 

He brought down the younger's pants in one go. Stripping him completely naked. And he was immediately drawn to the very thing that betrayed peter's behavior. His body showed that he was excited. Beyond excited even, he was aroused.

_Mary mother of-... He wants this. God he's so hard, he wants it. I shouldn't... I should turn him over on his belly and fuck him senseless. I should make it hurt. i should use the power i have over him. But.. oh god i want to have a taste of that.. fuck i want to make him scream.. i want.. god i want.. fuck. I want him. all of him._

Pan's face was bright red, in anger or embarrassment, which ever it was, Hook couldn't tell. Most probably anger though. And even though it was hard to resist to let his lips travel all over that body, he did what he first intended to do. Show no mercy. As Pan did many times to him. Showing no mercy. Except this was a new way of attacking. one that peter never used. But hook sure as hell would.

Turning the boy over to his stomach had a result of Peter trying to crawl away. Part of Hook felt that Peter allowed him to do all of this. that the boy was putting up an act of his magic being blurred and weird and that the boy could easily overpower him. But he shook the thought from his mind. Holding the boy by his neck with his Hook, the Captain used his hand to free himself from the confines of his breeches. Seeing with no surprise that he was hard and throbbing with want. He knew that if he entered the boy like this he could make him bleed. It would hurt and Pan would feel it for days. But some how the thought wasn't as appealing as he had imagined it would be. And Hook decided against it. Instead he would just give the boy minor preparations. 

The first scream, When Hook plunged a finger dry into the boy's entrance, gave him a thrill. It was obvious that it hurt. The boy groaned and with his bound hands clawed at the rocks. The more he screamed and groaned the more impatient Hook became. One finger soon turned in to two and on that moment he hit that bundle of nerves inside the boy that made him cry out. And when he did Hook felt his cock pulse. Peter didn't take to long to become a sobbing mess that desperately pushed back on the fingers to get what little friction they could give him. 

They were pretty much out in the open for everyone to see or hear and yet with the slightest luck they were alone because no one was around. Hook withdrew his fingers when Pan started so desperately rocking on them. Making the boy cry out again yet in furious protest this time. Oh but he never planned to make the brat wait that long. Without further delay he grabbed the boy by his hips. Pressing the tip of his hook in the boy's side and he entered him. Pushing himself further. Forcing his way inside until he was buried to the hilt. Peter was shaking in rage and sobbing in pain. Truly to Hook, the little devils spawn had never looked better. Finally that cursed smirk was wiped from his face and the tears running down his face were lighting a fire within the captain.

He pulled back only to brutally thrust forward so hard that Peter's entire body jolted from the impact. More cries came from the boy. While he Crowed in pain, Hook howled in pleasure. The pure rush of having successfully overpowered peter enough to be able to do this to him was quite satisfactory to the pirate. Yet still there was this part where it bothered him that this just wasn't enough. Sure it taught the kid a lesson and it hurt. But was it enough to break him? Hook became selfish when he felt it was not enough. He would drain this boy. He wanted it all. He wanted everything. And he wouldn't stop until he got it. It just wasn't enough to leave it at this. 

Then he was shaken from his thoughts when suddenly he felt Peter arch his back and release a shuddering moan. Hook knew what he found when that happened. And he used the same angle to drive into the boy again and again. Peter started moaning. Pushing his ass back on Hook's cock. Groaning and shaking. Hook felt he was close and to what he witnessed beneath him, so was the boy. But there was no way he would give the kid that pleasure. He let his hook fit like a necklace around peter's throat again. Cutting off his air just a little. It wouldn't kill him but he would feel it. Then he reached around the boy to let his hand slide to the front and grab the boy's cock. Squeezing it hard at the base to make sure he couldn't finish. A strangled moan came from Pan's throat and then a shudder of horror when he realized what Hook was doing. 

"No! d-agh.. pl-.. please.."

Power. Even though he did not have magic, Hook felt power when he managed to make Pan beg. 

"Please.. what?"

He challenged the boy. The demon spawn tried to turn his head but he didn't get very far. But from his expression Hook could tell he was glaring daggers. 

"Come on now love it's not that hard. Or should i say, Very... hard." 

Hook whispered in Peter's ear. Blowing hot air on to it making the smaller shudder and curse under his breath.

"Fuck you"

Hook smirked. That was to be expected.

"I think if you use your eyes mate, you find it's the other way around. I'm fucking you. And i will continue to do so until i am done. And when i am done it's too late for you to get whatever you want. Ask now or never get it."

Hook could see Pan's hands turn to fists. and he kept silent.

"I'm close love"

Hook pressured him. But still no begging.

"Won't be long now"

Again no avail.

"Fuck i'm gonna-"

"Please"

"... Please what?"

"..."

"Come on. you know what i want to hear."

Hook gave a particular hard thrust that made the boy scream and give in.

"Please.. Make me.. make me cum.. let me.. hook please.. please"

_Oh Sweet sadistic victorious power. He knows how to make a tortured man happy. Finally after so long being his lap dog.. Now he's mine. My bottom bitch. my lovely whore._

"good boy"

Hook answered. Pan gritted his teeth but then Hook loosened his grip and started stroking Pan's cock. quickly. Thrusting harder into him. Screaming the boy came undone. His seed spilling over the rocks beneath them. His whole body shaking and he tightened around Hook in such a fashion that it dragged the captain into his own orgasm.  He halted his thrusts when he had rode out his waves of pleasure. Peter had collapsed, exhausted and troubled by abuse of his ass.

That moment of exhaustion was another golden chance for hook. He grabbed the boy and pulled him up. Dragging him to a part where he normally wouldn't venture in fear of being captured by a net of vines the brat could have laid out for him. But he dragged the boy to the edge of the green chaos. Grabbing the vines. He replaced his coat with more secure bonds. The vines that he gathered. Tying Pan naked between two trees. Not forgetting to tie his ankles to either tree so he stood with spread legs.

"You had your fun. Let me go now."

Peter spoke with a weaker voice then Hook thought was possible to hear from the boy. But he wouldn't give in. now that he had gotten this far. He was going to enjoy himself.

"No. I am far from done with you Peter Pan."

 

* * *

 

 

To be Continued...


	3. Touching and Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever glitch there was in Pan's powers is gone. But Hook has no intentions of backing off or being scared away by those powers. The result is somewhat unexpected.

Hook marveled at the sight before him. Pan standing between two trees. Naked. Wrists and Ankles tight. And the little demon was shaking. Perhaps because he was still furious or perhaps because he was exposed. Hook didn't care. The only thing he cared about was this little opportunity to do whatever the fuck he wanted to Peter. Because the Devils spawn had a glitch in his magic. Or Hook would never have gotten this far. He would be the one tied up in the same position if it were up to Pan's magic and his attitude.

"You got what you wanted, What more could you possibly want?" 

Pan hissed to him. getting more strength in his voice back. Hook smirked and lifted the boy's chin with his hook.

"Simple revenge love. A bit of power would be nice too. Just the simple chance to do whatever i want. It's a push and pull game Pan. you pushed me around now it's my turn. My methods are just slightly different from yours since i can't rely on magic. Sweet relief that you ran out of yours for the moment."

Pan yanked the vines but he didn't break free. They were strong and held him in place. He resisted, Glaring and tugging to get free.

"Wasn't what you just did enough?"

"hmm let's see... was it?... No. i won't stop until i've had you. Until i've had Everything. I want all of it."

Hook replied with a dark voice and lust dripping from his words. Pan's body betrayed him as he tugged his restraints, the blood in his body rushed south and he hardened to the Captain's words. 

"oh i will be sure to take my time this time. And enjoy that body of yours to the fullest before you kill me."

Hook continued and Pan only grew harder. Shivering when he felt the dull side of The captain's hook drag over his chest. The cold metal formed an odd sensation to his heated skin.  Pan bit his lip until it bled. forming his hands to fists, Hook saw that whatever glitch there was in pan's powers was gone. His magic was building up in his palms. Too bad he was out of time. Pan would surely make him pay for this. But what came next was unexpected to the Captain. The little demon didn't use his magic to break free. He kept himself in bonds. 

_He got his powers back but he's not punishing or suppressing me. He wants me. He wants more of this. Sneaky bastard. This little demon.. I'm gonna fuck him so hard. I'm gonna let him put those plump lips around my cock. Fuck.. he'd look so good, sucking me off._

The Captain was consumed by his dirty thoughts. And in Pan's eyes he could see the boy wanted a taste of the same dark pleasure that he had been dreaming of and imagined so many times it drove him nuts.

Hook let his hand run down Pan's body. Excitement shot through him when he felt the way the young body shivered and twitched under his touch. This thing between them was new. Yet both of them seemed eagerly excited to explore this new thing. Even though Pan had been taken by surprise and this only happened because for some reason Hook managed to over power him for a few moments. He seemed to get back that dark twinkle in his eyes. Perhaps he also thought of this as a game. Since he was into playing games so often. But this was a game he seemed to want to play. Even if it wasn't by his own rules.

Hook let his hand lower further. Down the boy's abs, further down, stroking his inner thigh before moving to the middle to tease the boy by moving his fingers ever so lightly over peter's erection. The little demon hummed and bucked his hips wanting to feel more then just that ghostly teasing. But Hook wouldn't give him more then that. Which earned him a soft but low growl from Pan. Killian let the cold metal of his hook run over Pan's chest. Teasingly and careful. He could always hurt him later. He let the tip of his hook scrape lightly over one of Pan's nipples. Flicking it with the cold metal. Making the boy bite back a moan. 

_Fuck he's so gorgeous. Trembling like that. I wish i could over power him more often. God this feels good, having Pan at my mercy fucking finally._

Hook took a step closer. He was intrigued. Pan still pretended to be powerless. While in fact Hook knew that in the devil's spawn's mind he must think of ways to turn this game around to his own rules. No doubt Pan would easily turn the game around if he got tired of it. Hook would just have to keep him entertained while he did what he wanted to do. It proved to be a challenge. but it was worth a try.

Peter looked up into Hook's ice blue eyes with a dark look in his eyes. A swirl of emotions in them. Lust being the strongest one in the mix. Hook's eyes reflected the same strongest emotion. Perhaps the mix was different but what was present in their eyes had the same basis. Nothing but the pure desire of something sexual and sadistic. Both Hook and Pan knew that now that the Captain had the chance, Pan was going to be tortured. Perhaps only sexually but if it caused agony and irritation, pain and begging. It counted as torture and whether sexual or not didn't matter then. The Pirate would be satisfied.

Hook continued to use his hand to tease Pan terribly around his lower regions. And every time the demon spawn bucked his hips to feel more, the pirate stubbornly pulled away. Until Pan nearly threw a rage fit out of frustration. Hook liked seeing him so on edge. Pan looked best when he was angry. It suited that devilish face of his. Then Killian used his hook. Brushing the cold metal up against Pan's erection which made him hiss to the cold material against his heated cock. Sending him nearly into a string of curse words. To Pan it was clear Hook knew how to sexually torture someone. Someone like Killian would have lots of experience. Though suspected mostly with women. Or perhaps there was an entire different side of the story no one knew about because the captain had hidden it well. 

Small moans escaped from Pan's lips and Hook loved hearing them. and he did anything to provoke Pan into making more of those noises. Giving the pirate another thrill of feeling power. Fake power perhaps but it felt amazing to have such a rush. Hook stood so close that it was impossible to resist pushing his lips to that smooth skin. He didn't even try to resist that urge and leaned in to latch on to Pan's shoulder. Biting him to make the other release a pained moan and then sucking on the same patch of skin. Licking at it to soothe the previous inflicted pain. Pan knew exactly what happened. The Pirate marked him. Leaving behind signs that this event really took place. Leaving proof that he but for a moment had the power to play his own game. It aroused Peter even further. 

Hook let his lips trail to one of Pan's nipples. The pink bud had turned hard under his teasing with his hook. But the pirate knew he could turn it even harder. Closing his teeth around it he tugged. To hard to be pleasurable. Too soft to be too painful. He twisted the nub with his teeth. Making it hurt and feel good at the same time. Pan gripped at the vines he was tied up with. Groaning while his back arched and made him lean into Killian's touch. The pirate kept abusing his body. Hurting him and giving him pleasure at the same time. While Hook's lips moved over the boy's skin his hand played with Peter's erection. Teasing him to no end. Making him desperate for more. Letting him buck his hips only to deny him more friction. Peter was panting and slowly his impatience and frustration started to kick in. 

"f-fuck.. H-Hook.. if you plan to do it again.. j-just do it. w-what are you waiting for?"

Hook pulled back to fix his icy blue eyes on Pan. He smirked. 

"what's the hurry love? I'm quite enjoying myself. Aren't you?"

Again the demon spawn balled his hands to fists and Hook could clearly see his urge to use magic was getting stronger. Maybe he should take a chance and use that against him.

"Come on Pan. It's not like you're fighting it. We both know that whatever glitch there was in your magic is bloody gone by now."

"And what of it?"

"You don't want this to end love. You like playing this game don't you?"

Hook said while he took a step closer again. Pan swallowed, watching the pirate reach out to him to pinch a nipple which made him groan.

"n-ah.. w-what if i do like playing this game?"

Hook tilted his head. Licking his lips while he thought of all the possibilities he could have if Pan worked with him a little. Doing his bidding for once. The little demon saw him licking his lips and mirrored the action without thinking.

"hmm.. Well.. we could turn it more interesting. If you're going to let me have my moment, why don't you help me out a little. You do my bidding for once and it'll be perfect love."

Pan was the one to tilt his head next. 

"Your bidding?"

"aye, lend me your powers for a bit"

"no"

"oh come on love. We're in Neverland. What could i possible do to you with your own magic?"

"... What do you want?"

"Nothing much i reckon, just let me command a few of these vines and i'll be a happy pirate."

Peter thought about it for a moment and he looked around. Wondering what on earth the pirate could want to do to him with some vines. He couldn't quite get the Captain's imagination. But in the end if it was something he really didn't want he could stop it all.

"Fine"

Pan nodded his head to few of the vines to the side and they came to life slithering towards them like snakes would. When they were near the two Pan looked at Hook and commanded the vines. 

"See this Pirate Captain before you? This is his game. Do his bidding. Listen to his commands. Give him a taste of true power..."

* * *

 

 

To be Continued...


	4. A Taste of True Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan agrees to play Hook's little game. Giving the Captain a taste of his powers.

The vines Pan had called to life slithered to Hook and remained on his side. Brushing against his legs like love sick pets. He was their master for the time being. And despite that he had yet to test the power over his new pets, Hook could already enjoy the certain feeling this power gave him. Up till now it was always Pan who had magic. Pan who had control. Pan who let whatever thing he wanted, do his bidding. But today the roles were reversed. of course thanks to Pan. but who would mind that small detail?

the Captain smirked while he ran his hand along Peter's body. 

"And here i thought i'd never get to play my game with you. You're bloody willing today Pan."

The boy tossed him a glare but then he smirked back. 

"Well Captain i'm just glad you took me by surprise. all this time i thought you didn't have it in you."

"Oi"

"It's true. I thought you to be.. spineless..."

"Watch your tone with me boy. We're playing my game now. Insulting me will have it's price."

"We're playing because i let you. Like you said, what can you do to me with my own magic on this island?"

"We'll see."

Pan smirked and challenged the Captain with his looks. Staring him down, challenging him. Hook just smirked in response and stroked one of the pet vines.

"you know what to do love"

He told it. Without a second thought the vine slithered towards Pan and wrapped one end around the boy's neck. the other hung low enough to reach his erection and wrapped around it. Rubbing and moving in an agonizing slow pace. Pan couldn't throw his head back completely like he wanted to do but he moaned. Being both controlled in his breathing and teased on his lower regions was a combination he hadn't expected Killian to think of. 

The captain walked closer wrapping an arm around Pan's body. Giving the little devil a smirk before he leaned down and captured a nipple into his mouth. Pan moaned and tugged the vines that he was tied up with. 

"fuck.."

The boy cursed and arched into the captain's touch. Eagerly. too eagerly almost. but Killian ignored the fact that Pan was so willing today. he ignored the fact that perhaps this was one of pan's tricks and he wasn't in control at all. But he didn't care. right now he could touch Pan wherever he wanted. he could do what he wanted and he felt aroused and hot. With his mouth he teased the boy. letting his tongue draw circles around the sensitive flesh. Teasing the nub by pulling it with his teeth and twisting it in his mouth. Causing pain and pleasure at the same time. It earned sounds from Pan, the captain had never heard before. But he wanted to hear more of them. 

"Move it love, i want a taste of that"

Killian dropped to his knees and the vine slithered away. Up the boy's body to caress and tease his sensitive nipples, the pirate had previously attacked. Hook wanted more. He wanted a taste of this glorious body. That's why he switched up places. Pan held his breath. knowing what was going to happen. He could hardly imagine it but he wanted it none the less. He wanted to be toyed with just this once. to have a nice change. One he wouldn't mind repeating whenever he got bored.

Hook stationed his hand on the boy's hip. Brushing closer and closer to the latter's erection with his hand. His fingers agonizingly slow and Pan, ever impatiently trying to move in a way that sped up the process. but that didn't happen. Hook took his own sweet time and taunted Pan with it. No matter if the boy cursed or begged, The captain stuck to his own pace. Letting his fingers wrap around Pan's length he hummed in approval to how hard the little demon was. Pan groaned and his hips bucked on instinct. Sweet relief, the touch remained on him. he was expecting the captain to pull away his hand. But the man didn't. He held on to pan's erection and Pan started bucking his hips. Wanting more friction. Wanting to be touched more. He needed the torture and the pleasure both. And hook was giving that to him.

"Fuck.. Killian.."

Pan's voice sounded raw with frustration and pleasure. a bittersweet combination that Hook just loved. And the way the little demon called his name. Sweet as honey, sour as lemons. such a strange but addicting combination. 

"Beg for it love"

Was his answer. He wanted to hear those filthy words spill from Pan's mouth. To hear them with that familiar voice. To see the pure need and lust in those demon eyes. and Pan did not disappoint him.

"please.."

"Please what love?"

"Ho-.. Hook!! Fucking please touch me more! Suck me or fuck me or do whatever! just fucking do something!"

Well if for one thing, Hook didn't expect such an outburst from the little devil so soon. But it seemed that Pan had his fill of the teasing. And the greedy bastard wanted more of what Killian had to offer. Too bad it was his turn to being toyed with, getting what he wanted would not be so easy for Pan this time around.

"Well this is pleasantly unexpected.. now I don't know if I should punish you for yelling or reward you for begging to me."

The Captain teased him with it. Pan tossed him a dark look. One that said that he really should do something before the boy would lose his patience for real and turn the game around. Killian rolled his eyes and sighed.

"ever so impatient. Still trying to boss me around."

He let his fingers slide tot he boy's entrance. feeling a stroke of pride inside when he felt his own seed from the previous round dripping along pan's thighs. He rubbed over the sensitive puckered ring that seemed to clench and unclench so desperately as if it was begging for him to push inside. Pan groaned. Clearly dissatisfied with the fact that Hook just wouldn't give him what he begged for. But the Captain decided he would do everything on his own terms. He retracted his hand and continued stroking the boy. Letting the cold metal of his hook slip between pan's ass cheeks to rub the cold metal over his sensitive flesh.

"Ah Fuck.."

Pan cursed and moved his hips. Grinding on the metal like a little whore. It pleased Killian to see him so shamelessly trying to pleasure himself. It was good enough to reward with something more. He leaned in and stuck out his tongue. Letting the tip lick experimentally over the leaking head of Pan's erection. It made the boy shudder and moan louder.

"a-ahh.. Fuck!"

Now that he got a taste of it Hook only wanted more. Suddenly he was growing very hungry. He let his tongue greedily slide over Pan's length from base to tip and back. Tracing the thick vein on the underside, making the boy hiss in pleasure. Hook heard it and it made him want to pull more of those reactions from Pan. He dragged his tongue up to the tip again and teased the little demon by pushing the tip of his tongue in the slit of the boy's member. lapping away the pre-cum that had started to leak from the tip. Pan shuddered and moaned in response.

Oh the sweet taste of true power. Hook was drunk with it. Being able to do what he wanted, when he wanted, however the fuck he wanted. He had control over Pan and he was able to pull these sinful sounds from the little devil spawn. Even in his position currently, which could be considered as a submissive one, were it not that Pan was tied up while receiving, He still controlled the situation. Peter desperately tried to buck his hips harder but Hook wouldn't let him. He stilled the smaller's hips commanding the vine that had been helping him on pan's body to slip around Pan's head as a blindfold. Everything was more intense if one of your senses was cut off. Hook knew it and he would use this against the boy.

"ahh no! Killian.. mmh.."

Pan wanted to protest but he knew he wouldn't get very far with it. Hook seemed deaf to his pleas at this moment. Besides he had to admit that he taunted the pirate way too often so it was understandable that Hook wouldn't listen to him now. The pirate dragged his hook away from the boy's entrance to replace it with his hand. Leaving Pan to gasp and arch his back. Hook dragged his tongue faster up the boy's length and Then wrapped his lips around the tip. Sucking it in. While at the back a finger prodded against the sensitive ring until it gave way and he could push the finger inside. his seed that spilled out of the boy served as lube. Hook pushed the finger in further and Pan moaned and wiggled his ass in discomfort at first. But the previous session had made it easier for hook's fingers to enter.

"mhh! ahh.. m-more"

Hook pulled back when he heard that plea from the little demon. He smiled as he watched blindfolded Pan turn his head from side to side. going crazy and starting to push back on his finger. Whining when he didn't feel the pirate's mouth around his cock anymore. The sight was beautiful. and so sinful. The captain loved it. 

"Say the magic word love."

He answered. Pan knew exactly which word he meant and he said it without hesitation or shame.

"Please.."

Lovely. Just lovely. Since Pan didn't coward back to use that word Hook felt like rewarding him. He gave the little demon what he wanted for now. More pleasure, more touches, more of his hot wet mouth around the boy's hard throbbing cock.

Taking the tip back in Hook started to bob his head. Every time he pulled back he hollowed his cheeks and every time he pushed forward he took in a little more of Pan's length. Making the little devil's spawn moan louder and panting more. Pan started bucking his hips, but this time Hook allowed him to do it. Making the feeling for the little demon more intense. 

"a-ahh! f-fuck!.. h-hook! so good.."

The words moaned put Hook into an overdrive, he was effected by them way too much. But did he care? not one bit. He moved his head faster, Letting his tongue reach places his lips couldn't go. He continued until Pan shuddered in delight and The captain let out a strangled whimper. The boy's cock hit the back of the pirate's throat. That was hook's cue to decide if he would pull back or continue. but being stubborn as he was he really wanted everything, so he continued. Taking the boy in deeper. Thankfully he had learned to control his gag reflexes like a pro. there were times often enough in which he had to stop himself from emptying his stomach. mostly because of the rum. But with this he could take the boy in deeper without turning his stomach inside out. Which would be a real turn off if he did.

The pirate started deep throating Pan who moaned louder on the edge of yelling to what was being done to him. He was so aroused and leaking so badly and he felt the heat gather in the pit of his stomach. building up that bubble that would burst into waves of pleasure if Killian didn't stop in time. Not that Pan wanted him to stop. Oh dear lord please no. He shouldn't stop. And the fact that Pan couldn't see was even more maddening. It made him experience everything so much more intensely that it drove him to the edge of insanity. If he hadn't toppled over it already. Once he was used to the finger moving inside him he felt a second finger enter him. At first it felt uncomfortable. but then he got used to it just like the first one and this felt even better. But he was craving something different. something bigger, something hard and hot. Even though he knew he would cave in before he would get it.

"K-killian! c-close!..."

The way Pan called his real name nearly made hook orgasm on the spot. It sounded so erotic and even better then his nickname. If he could have talked he would have commanded the boy not to hold back. but he had his mouth full with the other's length. He moaned around it, causing vibrations to be send down to the very base of Pan's hard-on. The little demon screamed and arched his back. Cursing loudly as he toppled over his edge and fell into his orgasm.

"FUCK! KILLIAN!!"

Fuck that was hot. So incredibly hot. Hook felt the boy empty himself down his throat. The pirate swallowed every drop of white nectar the boy offered him. Moaning to the delicious taste which only made the boy cum harder.

"s-stop! Killian! pl- aaahh!" 

But the captain pretended he didn't hear it and continued. milking every last drop while his fingers still moved inside the boy.

"l-let me breathe for a sec- dammit"

Pan protested but Killian happily continued and to no surprise Pan's length hardened again in his mouth. The little demon's body desired more. And more is what hook would give him.

* * *

 

 

To be Continued...


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pan is released from his bonds. which is a gamble in Killian's eyes. But Pan proves himself trust worthy for once.

Pan squirmed in the vines that held him in place. God the pirate that worked on him with his mouth was such a tease. And so stubborn. He wouldn't let go until Pan was painfully hard again. Hot and bothered too. But he loved it. This was a whole new side he got to experience from the Captain and he definitely wanted this event to be repeated in the future. It was interesting and it felt fucking good. No matter if he was in control or not, this was something Pan just loved. Finally those urges he couldn't really act upon were taken care of.

In all honesty he tried in the past to get some of the lost boys to sleep with him simply because he was filled with hormonal tendencies. But a few one night stands was all he got and they were no where near as extended or painfully pleasurable like this. He needed this. Dear god he needed this.

Whining in protest, Pan squirmed some more when Hook pulled away from the boy and removed the cover from Pan's eyes. He Licked his lips with a smirk that made Pan want to pull the Pirate closer and drag his nails down that perfect back while the Captain rammed into him hard. That vivid image was more then enough to make Pan whine even more and feel how his member twitched. He bit his lip and stared at Hook seductively. And acting on that impulse, Hook crashed his lips on those of the little monster. They fought for dominance but soon Pan gave up and just kissed back as wildly and roughly as he was kissed. He could taste himself on the pirate's tongue and it made him moan.

Suddenly Pan had to pull away to gasp and yelp as he felt something thick pressing against his entrance. That wasn't the captain. dammit. Smart pirate wouldn't give that to him yet. The thing that was pressing against him was one of those fucking vines the Captain controlled today. Pan wanted to protest but soon it pushed it's way in and he groaned loud. The feeling actually wasn't bad. Though the stretch hurt a little it felt good to have something bigger pushed inside. Yet it surprised Pan that despite the feeling he got from being entered by something thick and strong, it disappointed him that it wasn't the captain himself. It felt different then he had anticipated. Like something wasn't quite right. Perhaps something was missing. What the vine didn't provide was a warm body riding up against him with every move. It was just an object without attachment that he could feel against his own flesh. It was somehow driving him crazy that he didn't feel the captain's breath in his neck or his body connect there where he had no choice but to connect their skin because he wouldn't reach deep enough otherwise.

Pan squirmed in his bonds. He knew the pirate was planning something. But he couldn't read the captain's actions as good as he could before. Whatever it was, this vine fucking him was part of the plan. And it didn't seem like the captain would allow himself to take part in Pan's sexual torment any time soon, if he continued to let these vines to the work. Shit.. All while Pan's body twitched to all that was being done to him. Moans kept spilling from his lips even when he tried to hold them back. The captain surely knew what he was doing. It was just so annoying that he couldn't get the captain to do it himself. Of course Pan could stop the magic that made these vines alive and obeying, But that would be cheating. And seeing as to what the captain did to him so far it was interesting to sit out the session and see what else he had in store. 

Pan only got more frustrated when another vine wrapped around his length again and stroked him while the other was moving inside him with a demanding pace. The Captain didn't do anything himself except kissing him. He'd have to settle for that right now. Dammit, the pirate was playing with him. More then just sexually. Hook was challenging him. He should have told the pirate he doesn't like to be tested. Hook seemed to enjoy himself however. He was quite satisfied with all of this. And why wouldn't he be?

"HMM!"

Pan arched his back and moaned loudly in the kiss when suddenly he felt the vine inside him pressing against a very sensitive spot. Holy fuck... No guy who topped him ever managed to reach that place before. Perhaps because he was more skilled and mostly did the topping. Perhaps because the few individuals that ever were allowed to top him were some of the lost boys. Except Felix. He was the only one who managed to reach that place to turn Pan into a moaning mess. But beside him no one else had managed. Until now one of these damned magical creatures under the captain's control. Pan hoped dearly that should the pirate choose to have some fun himself, he would also manage to reach that same spot. 

"Looks like i found something"

The captain chuckled huskily. Pan wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't get very far as that sensitive bundle of nerves was pressed on again by the thick vine inside him. He gasped and arched his back, moving his hips into the grip of the vine at the front which made him shiver even more. 

"Fuck"

Killian smirked to Pan's moan. It seemed the younger was very good at that. Cursing. in every way you could curse. And he looked hot like that. Really hot. Even though not every curse was as pleasant as it was when it was a simple word that left the little demon's lips. Magic was.. different. Less pleasant when experienced. But that to the side, if it was words, it sounded really, really hot. The pirate growled softly to the sight. Pan heard it and eyed him with a lustful smirk. The captain let the side of his hook crawl over Pan's chest to cool his heated skin with the cold metal.

"You know you look so hot like that."

Pan bit his lip. Loving the way he shivered because of the cold metal. As much as the captain loved it. He moaned when the movements down under became rougher and he felt he was being dragged to the edge again to plunge into waves of pleasure as he would come undone for a third time today. And something told him that it wouldn't be the last. Peter squirmed and his breathing got heavier. He looked up at Hook and showed a cocky smile before he spoke.

"Are you going to take part in my torment again captain? Or do you prefer to watch me? I had expected a little more contact from your side."

Killian smirked and came closer. Their lips almost touched and Pan had trouble focusing on the Captain's eyes. Even though they were bright and pierced right through him. It made him shiver that much more.

"Don't get so cocky with me Pan. This is my moment, i am not obligated to live up to your expectations remember? Just shut up and enjoy. I know you do. Despite my intentions to have this serve as punishment. You seem to be rather fond of what i'm doing. Tell me Pan. Is that an itch no one else can scratch for you?"

Dammit. The pirate got it right. It seemed that Killian was getting better at reading Pan. Which concerned the little demon just slightly. Then in the future Pan would not be able to be so unpredictable or use Killian the way he had done in the past. To let the pirate do any job he manipulated the Captain into. On the other hand it did make things that much more interesting. Pan felt conflicted over whether he liked this change or not. But he was left with no time to ponder about it. The pirate's lips were on his again in no time and swallowed all the moans he let out. The pirate moved his body closer and pushed it against Pan's. The warmth of it traveled from their connection through Pan's entire body. It only made him more desperate to increase the contact and push his own lithe body against that of the captain. 

Pan gasped and moaned along with a shuddered moan the captain let out when he rubbed their erections together and the vine stroking Pan wrapped around them both to stroke them in sync. Pushing their erections together. Grinding, stroking, driving them mad with friction. So the captain had longed for contact. He decided to take part after all. Took him long enough. Though Pan could not complain about the abuse that Hook had put him through prior to this connection. Besides.. he had the pirate inside of him before. Though the roughness of it was short lived and they finished all to quickly. somewhere Pan hoped he would get an extended version of that particular event. But he also knew that if he got it or not, today would leave him more exhausted as he had been in ages. 

The movements became rougher and faster and Pan arched his back feeling he was so, so close. He tried to delay it all he could, but it was no use. He pushed his head forward. They kissed rough and deep and Pan pushed in to the kiss more and more. Having the captain swallow down all his moans. Pan was getting desperate. Chasing his orgasm like that. Until he heard a low growl from the pirate. So low and so deep it vibrated through both their bodies. That pushed the little monster over the edge. He tore his mouth away from the kiss to scream in total bliss.  

"Fuck! KILLIAN!"

The Pirate seemed to react to his name more severe then before because he followed suit and tumbled into his own orgasm. Releasing on pan's stomach along with the boy's own production. Shuddering in bliss.

"Pan!"

Hook moaned and panted while he rode out his own orgasm along with that of the boy. It was amazing, yet the warmth he experienced when he had so roughly taken Pan was missing. It simply wasn't there. And Killian wasn't satisfied with it. Like he told himself before, he wanted it all. By the time they would be done, both of them would probably not be able to even move for a while. And Pan could still change his mind and kill him. Killian didn't expect that to happen but he had been wrong about Pan before. Or perhaps Pan would turn him into a slave. Either way Hook didn't want to think about that now. He was surprised enough that he got this far. 

* * *

 

After a few moments of rest. Killian ordered back all the vines and announced to pan that he didn't need them anymore. The boy ended their magic with a simple nod of his head and then questioned the captain if he was allowed to get out of his bonds. First Killian doubted whether he should allow that or not. But then again, Pan was playing along for now, he didn't really need those bonds to remain in place. certainly not after the last reaction pan made before tumbling into his orgasm. So he allowed it. Pan used his magic to release himself and dropped on the ground. The strength from his legs had left him temporarily for being in such a compromising position. He felt yet a bit sore. But he knew as well as the pirate did that they weren't done yet. They just paused for a moment to gather more energy for the next fun thing the Captain had in mind. Peter had to admit that he never expected Hook to be so full of fantasy. 

"So what's next Captain? Are you going to punish me some more?"

Peter asked while he panted a little and showed that trademark cocky grin of his. Which gained Hook's trademark glare as an answer to that smirk. 

"Punishment is it? you enjoy it too much to be a punishment."

Pan's smirk widened a little.

"Do I? Perhaps not as much as you think. Or perhaps i do enjoy myself, but am i secretly hoping and longing for other things. I can't say that it didn't feel good, but it felt.. different then it would should you do it yourself."

"Aye well tough luck. i got one hand mate. and that's all you get, sometimes i need something else to replace that damned hand i don't have."

"I gathered that. As much as i'd love to help out, i can't give you your hand back."

"aye. i know that. So what did you have in mind?"

"Oh this is not about what i want Captain. Didn't you say this is your moment? But i do know what YOU want. One of the vivid images your mind made me do is known to me."

"And what would that be?"

Pan smirked and crawled towards the sitting naked captain on his hands and knees. Pan too still naked and sexy as fuck, good looking as ever. Which made the sight of him crawling that much more erotic and tempting. Hook bit his lip while he watched the boy getting closer. A wave of excitement rippling through his body. Sending his blood rushing back to his southern region. The closer Pan got to him, the harder Killian became. The pure lust was shining through both of them brighter then the glow of pixie dust. Pan didn't answer the pirate, He just kept crawling until he reached the captain and sat between Hook's legs. Showing yet another one of those cocky smirks. He leaned in swiftly to steal a short kiss from Hook's lips. Then he set his lips in the pirate's neck. Which made Killian release a low growl that did for Peter what Pan's crawling had did for Hook. The growl made Pan gain a wave of lust and harden to the sound of it and the vibrations his lips could feel through the pirate's skin.

Pan didn't stop there. He let his lips travel lower, following a path from the Captain's neck to his collarbone and lower to one of his sensitive nubs. Killian hissed in pleasure when Peter closed his lips around the quickly hardening nub. Teasing it the way Killian had done to him before. either Pan had a good memory or he was talented because he got Hook panting in no time. Feeling the captain's hand lace in his hair to drag him closer made Pan smirk while he was working on the nub. But he didn't linger there for long. Soon Pan's mouth worked a path further down the captain's body. Killian held his breath. He knew exactly where this was going. He had imagined it vividly so many times. Even had dreams about that dark desire that was unfolding before his eyes. If he didn't feel everything so clearly he would have hesitated to believe that this was really happening. but it was happening. It was as real as he was.

"dammit Pan"

The pirate let out a staggered breath and a moaned curse when Pan reached Killian's erection. He knew exactly what the pirate wanted him to do. And he didn't hesitate to do it. Instead he made it a game to make Hook lose his mind little by little. Starting off by showing one of those sexy yet intolerable smirks before he dove down and took the tip between his lips. Killian shuddered and moaned. Grabbing tighter in the boy's hair. Peter allowed it. He knew that it would drive the captain to further insanity if he were to submit and let himself be dominated by the pirate. And so to hear, it worked. The captain got a little more vocal. Not louder or higher, just.. more vocal. More softly uttered curse words. More sharp inhalations. More panting and humming. Just more. But even then Pan wasn't satisfied. He got more, but he wanted to hear even more then what he got.

Focusing on his task at hand, peter did his best to make the pirate shudder some more with the pleasure he could give. Pan knew what he was doing, he had done blowjobs before. Though only when he wanted to and he never allowed the partner to touch his head when he was busy. This was quite different. Unique and a pleasant change somhow. Peter let his tongue swirl around the tip of Killian's erection. Dipping it to the slit to lap up the formed pre-ejaculation that had formed as proof of the Captain's obvious lust and desire for the demon boy. It caused Hook's body to twitch. Much to Pan's delight. He continued lapping at the tip and then the length itself to slowly take in more of the captain and wrap him in the warm heat of his mouth.

"bloody hell"

If the captain hadn't sat against a rock he would have laid flat on his back by now. Unable to hold himself up with the way he trembled to the work of the boy demon. His hand was gripping with a tight fist on the boy's blond locks and his hips twitching and bucking up to push himself deeper into the wetness of Pan's hot mouth. The Captain was amazed at how good it felt and how skilled and talented Peter actually was. And as if the tongue thing wasn't enough to drive him crazy, Pan started to suck and hollow his cheeks while his head bobbed up and down. Creating a perfect friction for the captain. One that was a million times better then Jacking off to just the fantasy of this moment. 

Hook moaned a little louder and started bucking his hips more, his fist tightened more in the boy's head and he started to push Pan's head down. Becoming more demanding. He almost lost control when he felt that Pan allowed it and stopped moving his head so the pirate could push and pull him in the desired pace. It was an invitation. One to openly have the permission to fuck Pan's throat all he liked. Killian did not pass up on that offer. He pushed the demon boy's head down and started moving his hips more, quicker, rougher. Throwing his head back the captain groaned and rocked his hips wilder. Pushing down Pan's throat while he enjoyed himself. Pan didn't seem to mind. He even started moaning at the tight grip in his hair. Which send vibrations to the captain's erection and dragged him closer to another orgasm much faster.

It didn't take long for the captain to shout a loud moan and release inside Pan's mouth. Who eagerly swallowed what he was given and pulled back with a smirk and his tongue wiping his lips to catch the remainder there. Hook was still trying to catch his breath when Pan climbed on his lap and demanded a kiss so that the captain could taste himself on the boy's lips. Hook did not deny him that and kissed back passionately. Pushing his tongue passed Pan's lips to catch more of his own product along with the taste of Pan's lips. When he pulled away he looked at the boy with that piercing sultry gaze. one that would make you swoon and feel hot inside and want to jump in to kiss the life out of him and let him push you against any wall. He looked so hot like that. 

"Well that was... Quite something. I had no idea you were that skilled with your mouth, apart from lying because you seemed to have mastered that skill."

Killian said. on which Pan hit him on his chest with a fist. But it was more playful then painful.

"I assume i was better then the imaginary version of me then?"

"why would you ask such a thing when you know the answer?"

"You know me captain, i'd like to hear it from you. Because i love to compete. even if it's with an imaginary me."

"hmm. You were.. Honestly.. The best i've ever had. That includes what i had in my imagination."

A victorious smirk appeared on Pan's features. One that got Killian smiling for a reason that was unknown to him.

"glad to hear it. But this isn't over yet Captain... I don't want to part ways knowing that the last thing i had inside me was a fucking plant. Clever though, it left the right amount of frustration. But it doesn't leave me satisfied."

"Good. Because i told you i will not stop until i have everything. Did you think it would leave me satisfied seeing you like that?"

"I don't know. Did it?"

"One thing i would otherwise never admit, mate. But today i will let you in on a little secret. Doing those things to you, i enjoy it. So much that the frustration builds up so high it almost seems like my own punishment."

hook yanked Peter down for another rough kiss. They fought for dominance in it and grabbed each other while they were kissing. Pan was a little surprised that Killian shared the last with him. It set him to think about it for the few seconds he could before the kiss wiped his mind again and turned it blank once again to have only one name appear in the midst of that white haze. Killian. His mind was flooded with the pirate. They kissed deeper until the lack of air forced them apart.

"I'm going to take you boy"

the Captain whispered huskily and with a low and threatening tone. On which the boy answered with an equally dark voice.

"You better give me all you got Captain"

...

* * *

 

 

To be Continued...


	6. Second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are exhausted but not satisfied. They make a deal for a second encounter. Pan decides he can't wait.

Two figures were sprawled out naked on the rocky ground somewhere on Neverland. A Pirate and a boy without a shadow. Intimately inner twined in each other's arms. Though there were sings of roughness coming from the scene. It was a heavenly erotic sight. The way their bodies moved against each other. Their lips fighting over dominance and who's tongue was allowed to enter who's mouth. Resulting in a battle of those wet muscles mid-air from time to time. A small growl escaped one whenever the other bit his lip and then the one who growled would return the favor. Three hands were roaming wherever they could and a hook was placed neatly around the smaller's neck to keep him close. 

Pan and Hook were grinding up against each other like wild animals. Pushing and grinding and shivering with the sheer pleasure of that friction. Hook reached behind Pan to let his fingers play with the boy's entrance, but Pan slapped his hand away. He didn't need that. He had plenty abuse down there already to be able to fuck without preparation. He panted heavily when he parted from Hook's lips. 

"I had more than enough of that. Just do it."

Pan's voice sounded rough and lustful. Hook smirked at the boy in his lap. The smaller's body hot against his own. Pan's face looking flushed and his eyes half lidded with lust and desire. His chest heaving fast due to his panting. He looked so hot. The look Hook threw the boy made Pan roll his eyes but lean in closer and wrap his arms around Hook's neck while his lips ghosted against those of the captain. He murmured against them. Uttering filthy words without shame.

"Please.. Killian.. Fuck me... fuck me hard"

But the captain had something different in mind. He would only fulfill that wish after he would let Pan do the work first. The boy was in his lap already. This was the perfect position to test how much Peter actually wanted to put his own effort into this. 

"In a moment Love. you'll have to wait until-"

"I can't wait. I want you inside. Now."

Hook raised an eyebrow at Pan's impatience.

"Do you now? Then ride me. As fast and as hard as you can."

Hook suggested, Pan whimpered but he didn't hesitate to guide Killian's cock to his entrance and he lowered himself with force, Impaling himself on the length in one move. Both moan when the boy sits down on the captain fully.

"Bloody hell Pan"

"mmh- fuck.. Killian"

The boy throws his head in his neck and rolls his hips back and forth. It causes Hook's cock to move inside and create just enough friction. Pan moans when he feels the throbbing length massage his inner walls. He rolls his hips faster and harder. His body rolling skilfully. Hook groans with each body roll, The friction more then enough to be pleasurable and yet allow them to take their sweet time to climb to climax this time. Killian leans forward, Pressing his lips on Pan's skin while he rides him. Capturing and teasing a nipple. Biting it softly just to hear Pan groan an feel him shiver in pleasure. Somewhere along the way Pan had started using Hook's first name to moan it out and whisper it in pleasure while they were having sex. Somehow that only made Hook feel more pleasure and he quite enjoy the way his real name sounded on the boy's lips. 

Perhaps all this time he was wrong as to how Pan felt about him. Hook felt he was always no more then a puppet to Pan. But the way the boy started using his name now made him think that perhaps there was something else at play. If there wasn't, Pan would still be resisting him, perhaps even have killed him or punished him for even trying to punish Pan, but The Captain got a free pass. Why? Killian didn't know. But it had to have something to do with the way Pan felt about him. Perhaps there was an underlining purpose to all that teasing and torment Pan threw at him daily. Perhaps he had wanted to get into the captain's bed from the start. And he figured he had to take an extremely annoying approach to get there. Maybe.. Just maybe.. that was the cause?

Pan rolled his hips harder and started bouncing in Killian's lap. Moaning louder once he got to a certain angle which also made the captain groan. Hook could tell Pan gave it his all and he was quite persistent in using his physical strength. Pan had more stamina then Hook first expected. Definitely because he always used magic for everything. The pirate thought it had turned the boy lazy. But Pan was quite powerful in his body and could last for a long time in the same rhythm. The pirate felt how he hit that perfect spot inside the smaller each time. He was getting closer to the edge. It felt so good. That was when Pan failed in his rhythm and whimpered, desperate to keep up that same rhythm. But his knees buckled and his legs wouldn't hold him for much longer. His body was finally getting tired. Very tired.

"n-ah.. n-no.. i.. K-killian.. I c-can't... h-help me"

Hook grabbed Pan's hips and bucked his own up into the boy to help him keep a steady rhythm. Pan had his hands resting on Hook's shoulders. Squeezing them. Pan dug his nails into Hook's shoulders. Creating crescent moons in the skin. The Pirate felt it. But he didn't care about it. He pulled Pan against him while bucking his hips and he set his lips in the boy's neck. Biting and sucking hard. Two could play at that game. If Pan marked him with his nails, Killian could surely do that with his teeth.

"Ah! O my god!.."

Pan moaned when he felt the teeth in his neck. Knowing fully well what hook was doing. And he made no attempt to stop it. He was too caught up in the way the captain bucked up into him while he was riding the pirate. And then hook's hand snuck in between them to stroke Pan the same pace as his hips were bucking.

"oh fuck.. oh god.."

Pan felt he was so close. He would be surprised if he wasn't milked dry by now. He really couldn't take any more, he was so exhausted. And yet he didn't want it to stop. He clung to the pirate. Which was something so unlike his usual self. But he couldn't help it. The pleasure was too much.

"g-gonna cum.. hngh.. "

Pan warned the Pirate that he was about to explode. Hook bucked his hips faster and dug his teeth harder in Pan's neck. The smaller screamed in pleasure and a pinch of pain in his neck. Knowing there would be a super dark hickey in his neck that would last for days perhaps weeks. The sound made Hook shiver and reach his own orgasm. He pulled back to pant straight into Pan's ear.

"Ah.. p-peter"

The surprise hit Pan even in his orgasm. As he moaned out Killian's name he heard his own first name tumble over the pirate's lips for the first time in such a fashion. It might not be his real name, but it was the closest thing. everyone always called him Pan or another nickname. No one ever called him Peter. And now, on his climax, the captain moaned it in such a way that it made Pan cum harder then all the times before. And it made chills run through his entire body. It meant something. The way the pirate said it.. it HAD to mean something.

The two slowly stopped moving and Killian leaned back against the rock. Panting, trying to catch his breath. Pan fell limp against him. His body weak and tired of all the abuse. The way they started out should have come back by now. Pan should have struggled to get on his feet, gather his clothes and disappear. He should have scrambled away after kicking the pirate in a painful spot. But none of that happened. The smaller let himself rest against the pirate. Still seated in his lap, Hook's softening cock still buried inside him. Just trying to breathe slowly. Pan closed his eyes for a moment. Listening to Hook's racing heartbeat. The pirate automatically wrapped an arm around the boy. Holding him close.

"Something tells me we had this coming for a long time. But we just couldn't get to it."

Hook mumbled while he stroked Pan's back softly. The boy hummed and crawled away further against the captain. Making himself small in the pirate's embrace.

"Perhaps... I always had this thing for you. Ever since we first met. I kind just.. liked pushing you around and irritate you, that was the only thing that made you come back every time."

Pan answered. Killian was surprised to hear it. So all this bullying and this pushing him around was to make him come back? It was a weird way of showing you liked someone, Hook had to admit that. But apparently he was interesting enough for Pan to put so much effort in luring him back here with whatever emotion lead him here. 

"You surprise me Pan. All this time i thought you hated me and only pushed me around because i was such an easy puppet to play with."

Pan chuckled and pulled back a little to look into Hook's eyes.

"I could play with you yes. But it definitely wasn't easy. You are mistaken captain. You may even be the hardest pawn to move around. And i don't hate you.. I just.. Never had a good way of dealing with any kind of affection. Blame my parents for that. I never received any affection from them. And the only affection i ever received besides that never held any deep meaning. It makes it quite difficult to out that in other ways then i had used till now."

"So all of that... Pushing and pulling, Angering me, annoying me.. Was because you like me?"

"What did i just tell you? Don't ask questions you've got the answer to."

"i just... never saw that coming."

"And what about you captain. Was this your original plan for revenge on me? or did it change into this after you got your hands on me?"

"oi. that wasn't funny alright? my original plan... i don't even remember. Must be the rum"

"Yeah must be"

"But if you want the truth then i can tell  you honestly that i've been wanting something like this for a long time."

"Something like this?"

"Well the things i pictured were slightly different-"

"Show me."

"pardon?"

"Not now. because i'm sore. But next time we have an encounter. show me."

"Next time?"

"you want this don't you?"

"...i .."

"I know you desire me captain. I can tell you with what little honesty i have it is not one sided."

"So you want to do this again?"

"yes."

"Never thought you'd say that. But i'll take what i can get. When."

"When is too soon?"

"I don't know. You probably have to get over your soreness if you want to have an entire night"

"Three days then. Don't bother picking a spot. I will find you. just take another walk and i will pick you up."

"I had a feeling you would say that."

"Wow captain. you read me so well."

"Not well enough i'm afraid."

"hmm. well for now anyway."

 Pan lowered himself against the pirate again. Resting his head in killian's neck. Hook wrapped both his arms around the boy. He had trouble believing that this was real. He had expected Pan to curse him and run away after this encounter. But he didn't just stayed, he cuddled, set a second encounter and surprisingly, hook found himself still alive and whole. He would think this was a trickery of the mind caused by the amount of rum he had the night before. or that perhaps Pan cruelly painted him an image with his magic. But both of those excuses were as far away from the truth as they could get. Pan was here, sitting in his lap, naked, curled up against him like they had never done any different. As if they had been together for years. While in fact yesterday they still hated each other's guts and just this morning hook wanted to kill Pan just to wipe that smirk off his face. Funny how things could change so in so little time in a place where time actually stood still. 

"Pan.. I have to get back to my ship. After the way i left... My crew will be looking for me soon."

Peter whined a little in protest. As if he was asking if Killian really had to return. But they both knew the answer to that. If he didn't go back there could be problems between the pirates and the lost boys. Pan moved off of Hook's lap. Hissing when he felt the ache of his soreness rise and gasping softly and unpleasantly when he felt the pirate slip out of him.

"I feel empty now"

Pan stated dissatisfied. The statement alone made hook nearly drag him to the ground for another go if he himself wasn't also so goddamn tired and sore. 

"Don't worry love, there will be plenty more where that came from."

the pirate announced with one of his killer smiles. Pan leaned in and kissed it from his face. Their lips battling yet not as wild as before. When they parted, Killian opened his eyes slowly. Slower then he needed to. But it was just enough time for Pan to take his clothes and disappear with his magic. When Hook opened his eyes, the boy he kissedwas no longer there. He sighed and gathered up his clothes. Actually he had to bathe in a pond of river before he got dressed. But he had enough clothes to spare so he didn't bother with it. He dressed himself and looked around. A smirk appearing on his face as he started the walk back to his ship. 

 

"Capt'n! Thank goodness you are back in one piece."

Mr. Smee greeted him with an overly relieved expression on his face. The captain smirked and placed his hook on smee's shoulder. 

"Mr. Smee. I do not recall giving you any reason to be so worried about me. I took a stroll. Nothing more."

"Captain you've been away for a long time. And this morning you said you were going to.."

"Going to what?"

"..battle a demon?"

"Well, rum makes a man say things he can't be held accountable for mr. smee. you should know that. As you see. I'm still in one piece. Now if you would be so kind to tell the crew i wish not to be disturbed, i think my head is still ringing despite my long walk."

The captain patted smee on the shoulder and then disappeared to his cabin with an even bigger smirk then the one he had before. Probably because his revenge plan may have partly failed, and partly succeeded. But he got something out of it he'd never expect he would get. And if Pan was serious about that second encounter then today's events would be just the start of a world of sin he could enter together with the boy. He already looked forward to it.

* * *

 

Three days Pan had said to the captain. Three days to allow his soreness to heal. But three days seemed just a bit too long for the boy without a shadow. The encounter with Hook awoke something in Pan. Something he hadn't felt for years. Something that did not even equal the feeling he once had years ago. This was new, darker, and more powerful. A lust that drove him to do things he didn't know he was capable of. The second night after the encounter, Pan waited till most of the lost boys were asleep. He told Felix he was going to work on something and walked away without further explanation. Felix always believed him on his word. There for Pan had free play and could do whatever he wanted. And right now, he wanted to be near a certain pirate.

Peter flew to the Jolly Roger. Silent as a mouse, landing on deck. The only pirate on deck was quickly put to sleep. The others down in the ship would keep themselves busy with drinking, games and songs. Despite being stuck here they were still in a relatively happy mood as pan discovered. It was dark already. The sun had completely set. And the boy took his chance and snuck into the captain's cabin. Finding Killian asleep on his cot. The hook just beside him. The way he looked sleeping was something Pan could have looked at for hours. Were it not that he reminded himself he came here for something else.

Silently the boy put a lock on the door with his magic and covert the walls, floor and ceiling with a silencing barrier. He didn't want to have to keep his voice down just because there were others on the ship. Pan stripped himself out of his clothing and ever so carefully took place on the bed. Pulling the blanket from the pirate. If Killian was truly such a deep sleeper it would have been easy to kill him. But that wasn't what pan wanted. Quite the opposite in fact. He'd be upset if something ever happened to the pirate. 

This was a test to see how deep the pirate was actually sleeping. Pan started undoing the pirate's breeches. As soft as he could. To make sure the Captain would sleep as long as possible. Pan's original plan was to wake the captain with a treat. but that plan was soon cancelled when Hook woke on the moment Pan pushed a hand in the pirate's breeches and stroked the quickly hardening length. When Hook woke up he was confused and groggy but grabbed Pan by the shoulders right away.

"Bloody hell Pan."

The boy smirked at the comment and tilted his head.

"Hello Captain. Missed me?"

 

* * *

 

 

To be Continued...


End file.
